Pool Boy
by BlackyChan3
Summary: Naruto finally find the right job, as a pool boy, for none other then the uchiha brothers. soon he finds out both brothers want him... what's he going to do? SasuNaru ItaNaru ItaSasuNaru, GaaNaru SasuNaruGaa, contains uchihacest.
1. Prolog

**A/N; Holaa (; so I'm redoing this story, because as you all know, the last version sucked. I have no doubt that this one will also suck. But at least its better.  
I adore you all for 100 reviews after only 8 VERY short and pathetic chapters **

Naruto was seated in the middle of his dirty small apartment, it was nothing special. A few bugs crawled around and ate from the left over Ramen and takeout cups. There were holes in the walls and some sorta pipe leaked. But it was what the blond called home. He was slouched over, his pen tapping his lower lip as his bright blue eyes scanned the Job ads in the local 'Konoha Star'

"I need something decent.." He said allowed to himself, as he scratched out 'personal trainer'

"Something that doesn't require a lot of work…" the pen left a dark line across 'Gardener' and 'construction'.

A large grin came across his face as he read the words 'Pool boy', A small chuckle escaping his lips as he did a small dance on the carpet.

"Pool Boy? That's defiantly a job for me! I CAN WORK ON MY GORGEOUS BODY!" He shouted the last part out causing his neighbor to knock on the thin walls, yelling something inaudible to him.

"YEA YEA, YOU'RE JUST JEALOUSE," He shouted back, crawling across the carpet to bang on the wall while he did so, before scampering back and rereading the small article.

'_Need a male to clean our exotic pool, no training required since any idiot could do it. Preferably 15-20 years of age, please call…'_

Narutos eyebrow rose, then a large fox grin spread across his lips. "Must be some middle aged lady wanting a sexy teen, we'll have a heated affair, her husband will be suspicious, but wont find anything out, then one of his kids would spy on us, tell their father, which would lead to a brutal beating, and the moving away of the family." His grin had slowly died down the further he went into his fantasy, and was having second thoughts about calling.

"..At least I fit the description." He muttered, "Male, 16 and DAMN SEXY." He laughed. It was never weird for the boy to talk to himself, since he had lived by himself for over 5 years. After Kakashi and Iruka had left Boston for Japan, He was able to convince the old lady who owned the building to let him have the flat.

Naruto reached for the phone, turning it towards him and staring at it intently before pressing the 'Talk' button and holding it to his ear. It rang, obviously. And soon enough a dark voice was on the other end.

"Uchiha residence, Itachi speaking." The voice sounded bored and cold, making the blond shiver and delay his voice.

"Hello?"

Naruto gulped before speaking in a shaky breath "Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I found your ad about a job…"

"Hm, Yes," The man on the other end sounding happier already. "Well, come by for an interview as soon as possible…2:15." He said, sounding as if he was smirking from the other end. "5378 WhiteFan Ave."

"Oh.." Naruto looked around before looking down at his stained shirt, he lifted an arm and sniffed as he replied. "Okay…I'll be by at 2:15 then.." His voice sounded absent, since he had gotten up to look around his room for something to wear, not that he was stressed he had plenty of time.

"Are you sure you'll be able to make it?" Itachi said, "It is 2 on the dot right now."

The blond froze, his arm half way to grasp at a shirt on the counter as his eyes drifted to the clock.

_Shit._

"Yes.. That'll be fine." His voice came out fast and unsteady as he now rushed to get a new pair of pants, unbuttoning his own and almost tripping as he slid them off his feet.

"I'll see you then." The man said, his voice holding amusement as he stayed on the line just a second longer as Naruto fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Oh that's just dandy." Naruto grumbled into the dirty carpet before standing and continuing to get ready

**A/N; I know I know, not much of an improvement. But at least its longer! **


	2. On The Way Down

**A/N;; Hola, well, here it is! Of course those of you who have read it before know that I have the other chapters written out, and I'm just to lazy to continue. [sweatdrop] but err, I love you all. So, I'm trying to go faster. I only have my files at one house which makes it a bit difficult, but as soon as I get the rest of the chapters up, I'll work even harder to …y'know get to the good stuff [winkwink]**

**

* * *

  
**

**Pool Boy; Chapter 1**

**On the way down**

_I've been wondering why,__Its only me_

_Have you always been inside, waiting to breathe._

_It's alright, sunlight on my face_

_I wake up and yeah, I'm alive._

_

* * *

  
_

Naruto gulped, was this even the right house?! It was … HUGE. He slowly got out of his car, eyes still trained on the giant white stone house in front of him. As he shut the car door behind him, he looked over his shoulder at the long stretching drive way, the large black gate at the end seeming somewhat small.

He looked at the address written on his hand as he made his way to the back, it was obvious that since he was a pool boy, they were to meet in the back. Well, that and he _really_ wanted to see the size of the pool he would have to clean.

He walked quickly to the small gate near the side of the house, reaching over it to undo the clasp before he realized, this was one of those gates that didn't like him.

"Hurry up and get in here!" a voice from around the house shouted, Making Naruto jump and hurry to undo the damned latch before flying around the house.

As he rounded the corner, his eyes widened and he froze mid step. His bright blue eyes reflected the beautiful sight he was seeing. The pool… Its was… oh my.

The blonde stumbled back a bit, his mouth slightly a gaped.

The pool was the shape of a large kidney bean, curving towards a 10 foot tall waterfall, surrounded by small plants and flowers. Behind the waterfall was a good sized hot tub. Hot water ran from one side of the waterfall into the hot tub, while cold water ran into the pool from the other side.

The sound of a throat clearing brought him out of his stupor; he turned to see a man, about 18, his pale skin contrasting off his black swim trunks and red vest like thing. The vest was open, showing off his neatly sculpted six pack. Naruto's head spun, was everything in this place so…so…pretty?! His eyes were stuck on the mans stomach, unable to tear away as they traced each muscle.

"If you're done checking me out now we can get down to business" The man in front of him said, his abdomen twitching as a small chuckle slipped out of his lips.

Blushing heatedly, Naruto looked up, blue eyes locking with a deep black for a moment before the other man turned on his heel and walked towards the deck, which sported very expensive looking patio furniture.

The Raven took a seat beside a smaller boy, his eyes closed and ears covered by bulky red headphones. He motioned for Naruto to sit in the chair across the glass table, before nudging his brother, whose' similar onyx eyes opened to glare at who dared to interrupt his quiet time, immediately closing again as he saw it was only his brother.

As the blonde sat, Itachi started to talk, his voice drawing attention from both of the boys.  
"Well, I am Itachi Uchiha, and this," he motioned to his brothers "Is my worthless brother Sasuke." He smirked when the other looked up and glared.

Naruto smiled and nodded slightly, Uchiha's hu? No wonder the house was huge, as well as the pool

He thought back to an article he read a couple weeks ago, about how the Uchiha Record and Clothing Company is quickly taking over the merchandising and music business.

"Now, we should discuss your pay, and I assure you, you wont say no to this." Itachi put his elbows on the table and rested his chin in the looking over the blonde, who rose a brow, that's right he didn't know how much he was going to be paid, hopefully a good amount..

"Nine hundred every two weeks." The man said simply, focusing his eyes Naruto to see his face after he told him.

Naruto stared at the man in front of him. His mouth resembling a goldfish and his eyes seeming to get even bigger, if that was possible.

"N-nine H-hundred dollars…" He repeated, swaying to the sides a bit. After his mind calmed down, he focused on Itachi, who was looking at him, amused. Clearing his throat the blonde spoke, "Oh, well, yes okay I can do it...I mean; it's a simple job, only working as a Pool boy…"

The Older raven smirked "Oh you'll also be working as a maid and gardener"

The blonde roughly stood up, knocking his chair over in the process as he started towards the door. No fucking way was he doing more work then he should. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, becoming more interested in the situation and turned down his music.

Itachi's smirk just widened, and he called out to him, "Wait, remember nine hundred a pay period, what can you do with all that?" He purred his deep silky voice wrapping around the blond and making him stop

Naruto slowly turned, Itachi was right, this would be the easiest job he could do that would get him the money he needed.

"I-I guess." He said quietly, his eyes on the ground not liking the fact he had given in.

Leaning back in his chair, Itachi gave a satisfied nod, before pushing out from his chair "Great, I'll go get some papers, and then we have more to discuss." He exclaimed with as much happiness as an Uchiha could muster.

Naruto sighed, defeated as he picked up the chair that had been knocked over in his rush to the door and slid into it slouching at the table.

"…Good choice," A deep monotone voice reached Narutos ears, causing him to look up and immediately into deep onyx eyes. Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction as they met the blonds gorgeous blue, both of the teens breath stuck in there throat.

* * *

'_oh, what might we have here?'_  
Itachi mused too himself having just returned from gathering the necessary papers, and finding himself staring at two slightly red oxygen deprived teens. He cleared his throat, and both the blond and raven jumped, turning their eyes quickly to Itachi. Narutos face was dusted with a bright pink, while Sasuke only had a look of annoyance to shoot at his brother before turning back to his iPod.

Itachi smirked, noticing the waves of annoyance rolling off his brother, before turning to Naruto. "Well, we have most of your information." He said as he plopped back into his chair "Naruto Uzumaki, 16 , born October 10th, You live alone, all that jazz."

Naruto nodded, actually not surprised that Itachi knew that, they were after all some of the richest in Boston, and surely they could get any information they needed just by tracing his call.

"Now, we just need you to sign those papers," He slid the bundle of newly printed sheets towards the blond "And I will have a nice little chat with my brother…" he motioned to Sasuke,(**A/N I like Itachi pointing out the obvious)**  
"-over there" he pointed to the pool deck and stood up grabbing Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke was surprised to notice that his chair was moving. He looked up from the game he was playing only to see the patio table getting further away, he then turned his neck, rolling his eyes as he say Itachi dragging him away.

They finally stopped when Itachi though that they were far enough from the blond so he couldn't here their hushed discussion.

"You see that?" the older raven pointed his finger at Naruto, who was inspecting the paper's and chewing on the pen thoughtfully, trying to find some sort of fine print.

Sasuke looked to where his brother was pointing out of habit, he knew what was coming next and a small little rain cloud floated above his head, of course his brother always got what he wanted. And this blonde was not going to be any different.

The brothers both returned there gaze to each other, Sasuke scowled, and Itachi's smirk only grew.  
" That's mine," he finished off, looking rather smug of himself  
" I don't see your name on him." The smaller raven growled out.  
Itachi pulled out a stamp from his swim trunk pocket.  
"Oh, but it soon will be." He turned on his heel and marched towards Naruto, leaving Sasuke to run after him.

**  


* * *

  
**

**A/N;; Yup yup, so its late.. and short, I'm sorry [bows] I truly do love all my reviewers! Which reminds me, REVIEW! I get more inspired, I got Fanmail today, which really made me pick it up! It was amazing! So my pretties, Review, reviews squeak my ducky.**


	3. You're Not The Boss Of Me

**A/N;; OHMYGOD. I UPDATED TWICE IN A DAY?! Who am I and what did I do with myself?! –[spazz]-**

**Anyways, I think this is one of the longer chapters, I only have four more to go! And then I have to start really writing. I hope I have time once school starts! Anyways, read on party people! Also,I'm just getting used to editing it on here, so i'm sorry if it looks all like...individual, i didn't know how to make it into paragraphs before, since some reason they didn't show up on here -sweatdrop-**

Note;; -sweatdrop- i forgot, anyways. I'm looking for a Beta, one who can get the chapter back to me as soon as possible, because i hate to wait i'm always like "okay, i wrote it, now i want my reviews!" and its not working with my old Beta, and i keep having to upload it unBeta'd so if you're interested PM me and we'll discuss it!  


* * *

**Pool Boy; Chapter 2**

**You're Not The Boss Of Me**

_Life is a test, and I confess  
I like this mess I've made so far  
Grade on a curve and you'll observe  
I'm right below the horizon_

_You're not the boss of me now, You're not the boss of me now._

_And you're not so big._

_

* * *

  
_

Narutos brows furrowed as he looked at the paper he currently held in front of him, or more precisely the stamp, which was big and red and said 'Property of Uchiha Itachi'.  
He lowered the paper, turning his skeptical eyes towards the two brothers, one of which was smirking triumphantly, while the other was glaring at his feet.

"Ahh..." Naruto started, leaving his mouth open for a moment. "So, what now?" he asked, looking back and forth between the two.  
Itachi looked over at Sasuke, whose frown turned into an evil smirk before they both reached to grab the blond, pulling him to his feet and inside the large mansion.

Naruto tried to look around best he could has he was hurried up the stairs and into Sasuke's room, but he didn't have enough time. Pouting slightly, he was pushed on the bed. As soon as his butt hit the comfy heavenly mattress beneth him, his blue eyes widened. _  
'oh no oh no oh no... they're going to rape me!!... Why aren't I as scared as I should be?!'_ he thought franticly more afraid of the fact that he didn't really mind, seeing as they were both really...hot. He blinked again, his mind clearing. Only when he finally looked, the Uchihas were gone!

He sighed in relief and looked around, taking in the large room with dark wood floorsand furniture. The walls were a navy blue and contrasted with the comforter he sat one, which was white with an Uchiha flag in the middle

Standing, he made his way over to the tall dresser near the window, which he spotted a few different photos on.

He started with the first one, a smile immediately coming onto his face. Sasuke looked about 4 while Itachi was around 7. It appeared to be Halloween, Itachi dressed up as batman and striking a 'good guy' pose. While Sasuke stood beside him, a large smile and small childish blush across his cheeks, a pink furry rabbit ear falling in front of his face from the costume he wore. Naruto let out a chuckle, He didn't know Sasuke that good, but something told him he would have never wore the bunny suite if he knew what he was going to get into.

Naruto shuffled unnecessarily to the next picture, his eyes softening as he looked at the smiling faces of the Uchiha family. Sasuke was cuddling in his mothers arms, while Itachi stood in front of his father. They were all smiling, save for the oldest of the men.  
The blond let out another chuckle, seeing that instead of looking at the camera, Itachi was starring at the smaller raven, not in any sense of jealousy, but with a look of happiness.

The next photo caused Naruto to cock his head, there was Itachi and Sasuke, but the beautiful smiles from the previous pictures were gone, instead replaced by blank faces. Looking at their clothing, it was ether a wedding or a funeral.

Moving down to the last two photos, Naruto picked up the first, it being further away on the dresser than the others. It was of Sasuke and a boy with bright red hair. Sasuke had his back to the camera while the red head just glared.

The last one was of Itachi and some dude with blue hair, and what appeared to be tattoos of gills on his cheeks.  
They had there arms around each others shoulders and we're smiling, Itachi's was obviously fake, Naruto could tell, since he had to smile like that everyday.

* * *

Sasuke was looking through Itachi's drawers as the other raven had his back too him looking in his closet. Sasuke picked up a pair of blue...some sort of underwear with a fish on them and gave them a disgusted look before turning to face his brothers back.  
".Hell are these?" He asked, pulling them by the waist before pulling it back on his thumb as a slingshot and flinging at the older man, the underwear bouncing off his head before falling onto his shoulder.

Itachi looked at them, his face reddening as he simply brushed them off. And shrugged going back to looking threw the closet. "They're Kisames." He mumbled.

The younger raven raised his eyebrow, "Right..." his gaze moved to the underwear- more like panties- on the floor.

'_There's no way Kisame can fit in those,' _

He shuddered at the mental image, and turned back to his brother's drawer.  
After moving aside material, he picked up a navy blue item with the Uchiha flag on the bottom, He turned to show his brother.

"What about this one?" he asked holding them higher up

"No, that's yours." Itachi reminded him and smirked as Sasuke reddened muttering a 'oh yea' and put them back

The older raven turned back to the closet, clothing and random items flying out and towards Sasuke, who had to dodge various things.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" He exclaimed in the way only a Uchiha can and turned to show his brother. It was a similar item that Sasuke had pulled out, except instead of being navy blue, it was orange with black on the sides.

The younger raven smirked "Perfect"

* * *

"No. No no no no NO." Naruto shouted, trying to back away from the evil eyes of the Uchiha brothers, only to find a wall stopping him from escaping

"But Naruto, you have to-"

"NO. THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M WEARING THAT...THAT...THING!" He shouted again, closing his eyes and trying to get them to go away as he pushed against the wall, hoping to sink in.

"It's called a Speedo, Naruto" Itachi informed from where he was standing, looking at the pictures on his brothers dresser.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT ITS CALLED!, I'M NOT WEARING IT!"

"Naruto, you have to wear them, it's a... job thing." Sasuke tried for the 10th time to bribe Naruto into wearing the small piece of clothing, He stepped away from the blond, allowing him to push forward.

"Then I'll just go work somewhere else, where the bosses aren't such big perverts." Naruto said, striding forward and plopping down on Sasuke's bed, his cheeks puffed and his arms crossed childishly.

"No!- err, I mean you already signed the contract, your with us for a year." The younger raven sighed in relief at his quick cover up and smirked at him.

"B-but I don't wanna wear it!" Naruto pointed to the Speedo, a pout sliding onto his full pink lips, making both Sasuke and Itachi stare at them.

"Too bad," Sasuke said, clearing his throat. "Go get changed." Sasuke nodded his head towards the bathroom, holding out the Speedo.

"FINE," the blond shouted and ran with the stupid Speedo to the bathroom.

_Perfect,_ Sasuke and Itachi mentally purred.

* * *

**A/N;; my second one in one day! [starry eyes] well technically my third, since I rewrote the first chapter of Not Made To Be Loved. –nodnod- I'm thinking about getting the next one out hopefully tonight and the rest out tomorrow, so get ready!**

**Oh yes, and I always get wonderful reviews! They squeak my ducky and really encourage me! I got this done in about 20 minutes because I was re-reading all my Reviews, it was a wonderful youthful moment! Oh no, I turned into Lee. [sighs] well that's okay. Kudos to reading this! And REVIEW PLEASE, PLEASE SQUEAK MY DUCKY! [holds out rubber ducky]**


	4. Church of Hot Addiction

**A/N: Nyah, not happy with this chapter, but oh well, I got 3 updates done in about not even two days. So I'm happy about that, I just got up and came straight to this to check it over, I still don't think I did a very good job . but oh well, I tried. Happy reading!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Pool Boy; Chapter 3**

**Church of Hot Addiction**

_Just let me ask you:  
Hey, have you heard of my religion?  
It's called the Church of Hot Addiction  
and we believe that God has lust for everything_

_

* * *

  
_

Naruto pulled his orange swim shorts over the, what he likes to call the 'orange evil ball squisher of doom' then reached behind him to get free of the wedge he was sure to have again in the next 3 minutes

'_Because they couldn't have picked a bigger one, noo ,they had to stick with the XXsmall ...I hate them.'_

He sighed, running a hand over his exposed stomach before walking to the door , pulling it open and stepping out.

"....." Sasuke looked at him, his onyx eyes racking over the blonds back and behind.

Naruto felt a pair of eyes on him and turned around, seeing Sasuke leaning against the bed post. He absently let his eyes wonder down him, taking in the other boys appearance

The younger Uchiha had raven hair like his brother but it was spiked in the back, and his face had more feminine look.

He was wearing a tight blue hoody and a black tank top under it with the Uchiha flag on the front. On his slim legs he had red skinny jeans with black suspenders hanging at the side, and Blue hightops with the Uchiha flag on them

Naruto raised his eyebrow as his eyes continued to go over the large bump in the front of the Uchiha's jeans, he couldn't help but ask himself what it would look like when it was hard.  
Sasuke cleared his throat raised his eyebrow and smirked waiting for the blond to talk. Naruto looked back up, a large brush covering his cheeks as he ran over what he just thought.

"uhh... OH YEA. YOU AND YOU'RE BROTHER ARE THE BIGGEST PERVERTS EVER!" he unnecessarily screamed and pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged, so what? He was a closet perv, everyone knew that.

* * *

Naruto made his way towards Itachi, -who had his feet in the pool-, still picking at his behind, while Sasuke followed him, smirking as he enjoyed the view.

"Little brother, aren't you going to get changed? You can't swim like that" The older raven pointed out, his eyes wondering over the others jean clad thighs. His tongue made its way out, licking over his pale lips teasingly.

Sasuke glared at him and a light almost unnoticeable blush covered his cheeks

"No, Aniki I'm not." He stopped a few feet behind Naruto, but the blonde continued to walk until he was right beside Itachi.

"... So, what do I do now?" The blond brought up a hand and scratched his neck, a nervous habit he'd had since he was little.

Itachi smirked and stood up, grabbing a long pole with a net at the end and handed it to Naruto. "Now, you clean the pool."

The smaller boy grabbed it out of Itachi's hands, though due to not being used to the weight and holding it unevenly, he fell to the side, face inches away from the water before a hand wrapped around his arm and he was pulled against a hard chest.

"It's not time for swimming yet..." the man chuckled "Here, I'll help you."

Itachi stood behind Naruto, holding onto the pole right above the blonds hands. He had trapped the smaller boy between his strong arms, and each time he would lean forward to reach leaves in the pool, his hips would 'accidentally' push against Narutos behind. The blonds blush crept up to his ears, he could feel the older boys...package against his crack, causing him to shiver lightly.

"I told them to cut that god damn tree" Itachi breathed into Naruto's ear, causing a large shiver to go down his back, who would have thought that sentence would sound so hot?

Naruto wasn't going to deny it, these guys were hot, no, they were more then hot, They were every synonym of hot. And he had gotten over the fact he was Bi a long time ago, now he just had to figure out, what these two were up too...

* * *

Once they had finished the pool, Itachi slowly got in, and Naruto stood at the side, in the place Itachi had been before, admiring his work, err... well Itachi's work, He had been too caught up in having the older raven pushed into his back side to really give a thought about anything except the warmth... and the pace of his hips.

The blond was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice a younger Uchiha making his way for him, with a smirk on his face.

Until he felt the hand on his butt, startling him and causing him to jump up and spin around, only to land in the pool, Sasuke took a step back so he wouldn't be splashed, the smirk still on his face

Once Naruto resurfaced the younger Raven knelled beside a pool offering a hand to help him up.

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU MADE ME FALL IN!" the blond screamed, trashing wildly and managing to splash water at Sasuke, who only looked at him calmly.

Sasuke shook his hand towards him again, this time the blond took it, letting the raven pull him up until he was out of the water. Naruto tried to get his hand back, but the hold on it was too strong and he soon found himself in front and very close to the Uchiha. There lips only centimeters away.

"Hn, Dobe. I didn't make you do anything." Sasuke's lips just ghosting over the kitsunes', causing him too blush bright red for the second time in a few minutes.

Sasuke then turned on his heel, letting Narutos hand drop back to his side and made his way to the porch.

Itachi, who had been in the corner of the pool, witnessed the whole thing and smirked,

'_ahh, so this is how we're going to play, ne? dear brother.'_

* * *

**A/N;; still not happy with this [annoyed] but hey, you can still review! I realized that people who have reviewed before can't, and I'm trying to fix that since I miss my regular reviewers [pout] and thus why I'm trying to update as fast as I can. B-but squeak my ducky please? [puppy eyes] + This is still un Beta'd [sadness] anyone?**


	5. Summer Time

**A/N: Another post today! [dances] This is my favorite chapter, because it has like, nothing to do with anything except introduce new characters and couples. [sigh] its great. Well, read on! Eh, lameo song [points down] **

**

* * *

  
**

**Pool Boy; Chapater 4**

**Summer Time**

_What time is it?  
Summertime  
It's our vacation  
What time is it?  
Party time  
That's right, say it loud_

_

* * *

  
_

"And then, they made me wear a Speedo! A SPEEDO. A ORAGNE SHINEY TIGHT BALL SQUI-" Shikamaru's hand shot up and covered the blondys mouth.

"Ugh, Naruto, you're so loud." The brown haired boy sighed and removed his hand, placing it back on the cafeteria table.

"But Shika!" The blond whined "You don't know what they did too me, it was horrible..."

"I'm sure it was, now shut up and eat your mac and cheese." The brunette sighed again and shoved a spoonful of cheesy noodles into his mouth.

"pfft, you just don't know what its like to be felt up." The blond mumbled threw the noodles that Shikamaru had shoved into his mouth.

"Yea well, today's the last day of school, and you'll have to face them for the whole summer... everyday, with them feeling you up, those, so you say 'sexy' Uchiha brothers" a chubby boy named choji spoke up, having already finished his lunch in record time.

Shikamaru smirked and mused about how just a couple days ago, Naruto excitedly pinned up a magazine article with pictures of the Uchiha brothers in his locker. Declaring how sexy the younger one was, And yelling at anyone who also gushed about him.

"Oh, you guys really know how to cheer me up, REALLY." The blond pouted and crossed his arms, giving crossed looks to his two chuckling friends.

**

* * *

  
**

"...And then what?" the red heads blank eye's stared at the youngest Uchiha in a bored manner, though he was slightly interested on how his best friend had tortured the new pool boy.

"Then, I groped his ass, and he flipped around and fell in the pool." Sasuke smirked, remembering after that, he had the Blondie almost falling at his feet, okay maybe he was exaggerating a bit, but he did blush. So in Sasuke's mind, that counted enough.

"You grabbed his ass..." a pale eye blinked at him.  
" Yes Hyuuga I grabbed his ass, Jealous?" Sasuke's smirk grew and Neji's eyes narrowed.

Gaara rolled his eyes at their immaturity.

"You're talking about the little blonde kid right?, the one who hangs around Nara? At the public school?" Another boy named Kiba asked, licking his lips as he mentioned Shikamaru.

"Yes Kiba, how many times have I been over this?" Sasuke ran a hand down his face.

"pssh, just wondering." The brunette crossed his arms

"So, how'd his ass feel?" Neji leaned forward a bit as he asked.

"You know, it was kinda hard, but yet squishy.... I bet he works out his butt muscles..." The young Uchiha grinned slightly as Neji raised his eyebrow.

Gaara once again rolled his eye's, though he couldn't help but imagine the blonde with his nicely sculpted ass in front of him.

* * *

"Naruto! Naruto!"

Said blonde turned his head from cleaning out his locker, too see Ino running towards him, he waved and smiled  
"Hey Ino!" he jokingly checked her out, running his eyes from her plaid skirt to her white blouse with a green tie.

She kicked him in the shin, "Don't even try it, we all know you lean towards males" She laughed and leaned against the locker.

"Aww, but can't a guy have his fun?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"... That didn't even make sense." Shikamaru appeared behind him. Draping an arm lazily around Narutos shoulder from behind.

"Shut up Shika" The blond rose a hand and pointed behind him at Shikamarus nose. "I don't need any of you're attitude."

Shikamaru and Ino both rolled their eyes, Naruto glared at them.

The girl shrugged and pointed to the pictures of the Uchiha brothers still pinned on Naruto's locker.  
"Sooo... I heard you're working for them...you know, the guys... with the black hair."

Now it was Shika and Narutos turn to look at her funny.

"What? If I say there names, fan girls come from the fucking woodwork" The girl looked around the almost empty hall nervously, as if at any moment girls will jump out of the walls.

"Oh really?" a bored Shikamaru drawled, believing her, but wanting to get under her skin.

"Yea you want me to try it?" her lips pursed, indicating she was annoyed.

"Guys..."  
"Yea do it, I dare you"  
"Fine I will,"  
"Guys..."  
"Well?"  
"You better watch out, those girls will come and drool will be everywhere and they will probably fling their panties at the picture." She pointed to the picture, almost hitting Naruto in the eye.

"GUYS?!" the blonde screamed, finally getting there attention.

"Yes Naru-chan?" Ino said sweetly and smiled.

"... Don't fight." Naruto had finished putting his stuff in his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Fine, but you still haven't told me about the Uchiha Brothers." And just for the fun of it she added "Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha"

Suddenly, like they had radars, a group of rabid squealing, drooling fan girls rounded the corner and looked around for who had mentioned the Uchiha brothers.

Sure enough they spotted Naruto's picture and gathered around it,

"Ha!" Ino shouted above the squealing fan girls and pointed at Shikamaru "I told you!"

Shikamaru looked around him frightened, "Yea but there's no-"  
Suddenly a pair of pink frilly lace panties landed on Shikamaru's head.

The ponytailed man dropped his finger, which he raised to make a point, and his face relaxed to a bored mask. he sighed.

"Never mind..."

**

* * *

  
**

"Sasuke-kuuuunn!!" an annoying high pitched voice rang through the hallways.

Sasuke shuddered. And soon the face that matched the voice popped up in front of him, Which was odd since he had his body facing the locker with his hands gripping the stuff inside. ... and that meant the pink thing was really...really close to him.

The Raven shuddered and stepped away from her. But the pink thing kept trying to get closer; she rubbed her hands on him and touched him, and just basically made him want to throw up.

"Haruno-san, please, just for one day, .Alone" he growled out the last part and threw his best Uchiha glare at her but she just ignored it.

'_...she died on the inside'_ Sasuke reassured himself.

"But Sasuke-kun! I was just wondering if you wanted to go out for-"  
"No"  
"Are you sure because I-"  
"Yes I am sure now. leave."  
"... But Sasuke-kuuun." She whined.

The Uchiha put the rest of his stuff in the bag and slammed his locker shut, making the people around him jump. He then turned towards Sakura, picked her up by the shoulders and carried her down the hall way and into a class room, making sure too keep her as far away from himself as possible.

"Oh my!" she giggled "Sasuke-kun, I never knew you wanted to do this!" She squealed happily, looking around to see if any girls were watching them.

Sasuke sighed and set her down on a desk, Then walked out of the room, but not before hearing...

"SAKURA-CHAN! THE LOVE OF MY HIGHSCHOOL YOUTH!"

And a,  
"Ahhhh! Sasuke-kun come back to me!" shortly followed by a whiny wail.

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N;; This is my favorite chapter! –squeel- I hardly did anything to fix it because I just.. love it. I love Ino and I love Shikamaru and I love Sakura, its just like, my story threw up happiness for me! But yea, I did this poll before, but**

**What should the pairing be? ShikaIno or ShikaKiba. **

**So far ShikaKiba is winning! I love that couple. I'm so happy after doing this chapter [laughs insanely] anyways, squeak my ducky!  
**


End file.
